Once Upon a Dream
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: AU When Tea Gardner is honored with an invitation to Hogwarts, she leaves the New York Academy for Witches in hopes of a better future. Little did she know that danger and someone from her past would show up as well. SetoTea


Once Upon a Dream written by Atlantis © 2004  
  
Okay, so I thought I'd try my hand at one of these. Yes, it's a crossover. No, don't shake your head at me like that. This is actually going to be good and not half-assed (if you'll pardon my language) as so many tend to be. I'd like to give this genre a good name. There are a few warnings, so I guess we'll just skip to those at this time.  
  
1. This is a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover. If you aren't brave enough to try something new, turn back now. I do promise quality however and as little of OOCness as possible. It is my intent to use as much from the Harry Potter books in this as possible for references and such, but I will be twisting the universe to serve my purposes since I'm plopping in two characters that don't appear in the series.  
  
2. This is a Seto/Téa fic. If you don't like the pairing, don't read because while the story takes place in the HP world, the plot revolves around these two for the most part.  
  
3. There will be a side romance of Harry/Hermione. If you hate this pairing so much that it would make you flame me, then don't bother reading the fic. I happen to like them. That is my right. All I'm asking is that if you have a complaint, please make it valid and not one of those "But I like Ron/Hermione you jerk!" type flames. All flames will be given to Shrek who will roast slimy slugs over them.  
  
Still with me? Well then, brave heart, proceed on and please enjoy yourself!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Shrek. Duh.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (This may change in later chapters, but for now this will be the general rating)

* * *

Have you never heard or understood? Don't you know that the Lord is the everlasting God, the Creator of all the earth? He never grows faint or weary. No one can measure the depths of his understanding. He gives power to those who are tired and worn out; he offers strength to the weak. Even youths will become exhausted, and young men will give up.  
  
Isaiah 40:28-30

* * *

"Oh. My. Gawd." Téa Gardner's voice echoed in her own mind as she gazed up at the immense castle before her, surrounded by darkness and menacing clouds but surely the most incredible architectural mass she'd ever seen. She found she couldn't grip the wand in her pocket tight enough and simply couldn't stand close enough to her escort, she was so overwhelmed. A hand at her elbow kept her from gawking too long and steered her in the direction of all the other students as they unloaded from the carriages and made their way to the main entrance of Hogwarts, the infamous school where the Triwizard Tournament had been held the year before and Harry Potter attended.  
  
It was awkward being a transfer student in the seventh year, but when she and her parents had spoken with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, he had assured them that it was not as outrageous as they might think. Putting their faith in his words, they prepared for the long move, transferring Téa's last year of school from the New York Academy for Witches overseas to Hogwarts. Several years prior, Téa had taken an avid interest in the game of Quidditch and discovered that she had quite a knack for it, given she was used to maneuvering in stranger positions with dance. It had only been during the summer that her parents felt that her best chances in entering into the professional scene was by playing at a European school so as to try and gain a bit more notoriety. And so, there she was, being dragged up the entrance steps of Hogwarts while she gaggled at the gargoyles and flawless structure of the castle.  
  
When she at last turned to see who her escort actually was, she wasn't the least bit surprised to find a professor leading her to where she needed to go.  
  
"Now come along, dear," said a slightly elderly woman with gray hair emerging from every which-way in a short style. "We wouldn't want you to miss the feast or the Sorting, now would we?"  
  
"Of course not. But..."  
  
"Yes, yes, you're not to be included. I believe you were already assigned to Hufflepuff by Professor Dumbledore?" the woman asked conversationally, having let go of Téa's elbow and instead trusting the young woman to stay at her side.  
  
"Oh yes. He thought it would be most beneficial for me to be situated there. 'Thought it might be a good change from the house I was in, back in New York. Awful house, that," Téa responded in kind. "May I ask what you teach?"  
  
"Bless me, it must've slipped my mind. I'm Madame Hooch and I'm in charge of Basic Broomsticks and Hogwarts' Quidditch matches." Téa nearly tripped over her long black robes and had to brush the hair from her eyes before straightening back up, a fierce gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Is that so? I've got quite a love for the game myself. Planning on trying out for the team, actually," she said proudly. Madame Hooch took her in with a glance, appraisingly, and then gave a small smile.  
  
"It's good to see some fresh talent around here. Seeker or Keeper? Your stance and the way you carry yourself could fit you into either position. You don't seem like you'd be a Beater or a Bludger. For Hufflepuff in particular, the Seeker position is open because one of our students... I should say, one of our former students..." she trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware," Téa said somberly. "I heard Cedric was an incredible player." More words didn't pass between the two before they reached the Great Hall and a small gasp startled itself from Téa's throat, causing the professor at her side to chuckle and smile once again at her, because it was indeed a sight to see. Candles floated everywhere in the ceiling, lighting the entire hall with a warm, comforting glow. The ceiling was bewitched to mirror the night sky, clouds passing angrily over its visage and turning with the currents of the wind, occasionally allowing some stars to shine through. Four long tables stretched the width of the hall and a fifth at the very end where the staff obviously dined. The murmur and chattering of students as they waited for the ceremony and the feast seemed to resound through the hall, taking away any feeling of loneliness or homesickness and replacing it with a nearly-homey atmosphere, minus the parents and adding a couple hundred siblings.  
  
Jumping a bit, Téa watched as several ghosts flew through the air and passed through their tables, encouraging a welcoming atmosphere and joviality among the students. Directly to the right of her and Madame Hooch, a lean witch with a long pointed hat strode through the doors, followed by a gaggle of first years who were to be Sorted into their houses. Everyone in the hall cheered and clapped, giving thumbs-up to the nervous children as they approached the front of the room. Watching the last of the students file through the doors, Téa noticed another professor who looked like he was brooding behind his stringy black hair and a young man at his side, quite tall and from her angle at least, good-looking. She immediately pulled back next to Madame Hooch and watched with interest as a tattered hat was placed upon a stool at the front of the room and proceeded to sing a song about each of the houses: Gryffindor the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw the intelligent, Hufflepuff the noble and loyal, and Slytherin, the cunning and powerful. When all of the delightful first years had been Sorted and accepted into their houses with claps on the back and friendly congratulations, the Headmaster stood from his seat at the staff table and approached the end of the platform where it was placed.  
  
"At this time of year, I usually say a few words," he began. "This year in particular, we have much to remember and learn from in regards to last year. But we are also welcoming two transfer students whom I'm sure we can learn a great deal from even as they learn from us. Please welcome Miss Téa Gardner and Mister Seto Kaiba!" Dumbledore put his hands together and there was smattered applause around the hall as Téa approached first with Madame Hooch, followed by the other professor and student. Dumbledore stepped down and shook her hand warmly before gesturing to the other professor.  
  
"Come along Severus, let's see the boy," he requested. A twisted sort of smile curled the ends of his lips upwards and the black-robed man stepped aside to reveal a stunning brunette who easily topped six feet with eyes so dark blue they were almost black. Téa peered at him as Dumbledore shook his hand and it suddenly dawned on her that they had met before. Apparently he realized it too as he stared over the Headmaster's shoulder at her and blinked in surprise. Once Dumbledore stepped back, he addressed the throng of students once more.  
  
"We are pleased to accept these two entering-seventh years into our home who have both traveled long distances to be here. Miss Gardner visits from the New York Academy for Witches and Mister Kaiba from the Tokyo Institution of Wizardry. Now if you'll both take your seats at your pre- assigned tables, this feast can finally begin!" he finished with a clap of his hands, and food suddenly appeared on the tables and the students cheered once more. As they parted, Téa nodded respectfully at Seto and he at her. The moment she reached the Hufflepuff table she was swarmed with questions and "come sit here's" so that she had to stop eyeing Kaiba as he seated himself easily at the Slytherin table next to a boy with shockingly white hair.  
  
"I'm so very pleased to meet all of you," Téa said cordially, smiling.

* * *

Passing through the halls early the next morning before everyone else had woken, Téa took a deep breath as she absorbed the stone walls and floors, the alcoves and quivering suits of armor, portraits that yawned (sometimes waved), and a rather annoying poltergeist that wouldn't stop hovering about her head. Only when the Bloody Baron (the Slytherin house resident ghost, as she had found out the night before) came floating down the hall did 'Peeves' choose to leave her alone, bolting out of the Baron's path and disappearing through a wall. She gave the Baron a polite nod and he tipped his hat at her, his silvery blood stains glinting in the early morning sunlight as he continued to peruse the halls.  
  
When at last she found the doors that lead outside, Téa heaved an almost relieved sigh and pushed the doors outward, inhaling the cool crisp morning air as the cold immediately stung her face and nipped at her fingers. Flexing the long and slender digits, she closed her eyes momentarily and in the next few seconds, found herself holding a familiar friend: her Firebolt broomstick. She rubbed her fingers along the slick mahogany wood and rolled it around in her grip a few times even as she continued her walk around the grounds. Finally, she reached the Quidditch field and sucked in a breath of wonder. The fields in America had not been nearly so beautiful or well-taken-care-of. Grass lined the very edges and the pitch was a deep, dark brown dirt. The rings stood high overhead, moving only slightly with the push of the breeze. Hardly glancing around, she immediately climbed on her broom and lifted immediately into the air at an amazing pace, sending goosebumps all over her skin with the rise into the cool morning air. Her eyes shut of their own volition and feeling her way through the air, she steered blind, twirling, diving, and stopping in the air at different integrals.  
  
As she was catching her breath, a hand tapped lightly on her shoulder and she immediately re-opened her eyes to see Seto Kaiba not inches away, an amused look on his face.  
  
"So, we meet again, eh Gardner?" he asked, arms crossed as he hovered beside her, his robes billowing in the breeze.  
  
"We do indeed Kaiba," she smirked. "And this time I'm no cheerleader. I've found my niche and not you or anybody else can intimidate me this time."  
  
"Aww, Téa I'm surprised at you. I thought for sure you'd see a challenge when you met one. You bit off more than you could chew when you went up against me," Kaiba replied with a smirk. Téa shrugged her shoulders and maneuvered her broom down away from him. Her eyes began to sting.  
  
"I can definitely see why you made it into Slytherin. Birds of a feather, I guess," she added somewhat sadly as she hopped off her broom and moved to go inside. She felt a strong grip on her forearm and turned to see Kaiba's fathomless eyes nearly pleading. He opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out, as if waiting for her to face him fully before the words would be allowed out.  
  
"You know what we had. You and I, there's... there's something between us. Remember that last match and what happened? God, doesn't that mean anything to you?" he demanded, face flushed with a bit of anger. Téa shook him off and faced him fully.  
  
"That ended when you decided you couldn't trust me. If there was something, I would have thought it was a bit stronger than the petty excuses you came up with. But you and your damn stubbornness refuse to let anyone prove to you that you're human: you always have to be a cut above the rest, Mr. Perfect. All because of your damn stepfather and what he did to you. Well let me tell you something that may come as a surprise to you, Seto Kaiba. You're not the only person who's ever suffered! Suck it up!" With that, she stormed off, clutching her broom so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her arm shook with the force. Behind her, Kaiba watched her walk away with an odd detachment, as if watching his very salvation walk away.

* * *

Time flew by as if it were a Snitch and classes were soon in full swing, enabling Téa to forget about her encounter with Seto Kaiba and center her focus on studies. Her favorite class by far was Care of Magical Creatures, taught by an incredibly large man (half-giant, actually) named Hagrid who had an affinity with creatures that generally weren't very friendly. The year previous it had been a required class, but this year had been changed to an optional course and so students from each house and numerous years attended, taking part in learning the basics about Hagrid's collection of 'little darlings'. There, she met three very unique students whom she came to like at once: Hermione Granger, coined as the smartest girl in school (and book-worm behind her back); Ron Weasley, the sixth of seven children that had attended Hogwarts in his family; and the infamous Harry Potter with his lightning bolt scar and messy black hair.  
  
Also in the class were Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, several nasty Slytherins who had joined the class merely to mock Hagrid, two Hufflepuff second years, and one very quiet Ravenclaw named Cho Chang. Téa felt almost immediately that she got along with these people better than those in her own house but said nothing of it, choosing to simply enjoy their company every Tuesday and Thursday after lunch. During a particular presentation on yetis, Hermione was kind enough to sidle up next to her and fill her in on some of the facts that Hagrid left out, since he was so enthralled with his new creature.  
  
"They're actually always in a state of camouflage," she whispered with a nudge. "The only time they come out of hiding is when they are the solitary being within a radius of five miles. It took researchers years to figure that one out because the yetis always found the detector spells placed along the perimeters of their territory." Téa gave a slight chuckle and she and Hermione continued chatting through the entire lesson. Eventually Ron and Harry sidled over as well and got Téa so caught up in the subject of Quidditch that all four of them failed to notice when class ended. With sheepish grins, they waved to Hagrid and made their way back to the castle, an embarrassed blush blooming on both Hermione and Téa's faces. With Care of Magical Creatures being the last class of the day, Téa walked the trio to Gryffindor Tower where she parted from them, noticing that Hermione seemed to stare a little longer at Harry than at Ron as Téa said goodbye to each of them. Téa shook her head and gave an inward chuckle. The line between 'friend' and 'more-than-friend' was always a shady haze of grey, and it seemed that Hermione's vision had not yet been introduced to technicolor, because all that she saw were a pair of striking green eyes and a browline that barely hid a scar.  
  
It was a short few days later that Quidditch tryouts began and the team for Hufflepuff, though a bit melancholy, seemed ready to drown themselves in the sport. After classes, Téa walked out to the field to test her skills and bumped into a young boy she recognized from Gryffindor.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he mumbled apologetically. "Hey," he added as an afterthought, "you're that exchange student from New York, aren't you? Can I take your picture?" The small boy held up a camera that hung like a weight about his neck, but it was apparently a pleasant weight because he smiled up at her, eyes squinting in sincerity.  
  
"And your name is..." Téa said, fishing for the name that she knew she'd heard somewhere in the back of her mind.  
  
"Colin. Colin Creevey!" Colin reached out his hand and shook hers, still smiling. Téa just nodded at him and he snapped a quick picture and then rushed away, talking to himself in quick, jumbled speech.  
  
When she finally arrived at the Quidditch field, she found only the team members from the previous year and no more. It was apparent that nobody wanted to try out for the only open position: open because he had been killed the year before by the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Her presence startled them because they had obviously been arguing, probably about how they were supposed to have a team without a sixth player who could very well be the most important in matters of acquiring mass points. She had to tap one of them on the shoulder before they even acknowledged her presence.  
  
"Tryouts are today, aren't they?" Téa questioned. The team looked at her oddly as if not understanding why she would possibly be there. "I'm here to see about the Seeker position. I heard that it was unfortunately open."  
  
"Yeah," one of the girls said softly. "Well, might as well get on with it. Nobody else is here to challenge you. Up we go... is that a Firebolt?" Her eyes had gone wide and she took a step towards Téa's broom. Téa nodded and held it out to the girl.  
  
"Go ahead and check it out if you want. I adore it." Without any further prodding, the whole team gathered around the shining broom, petting it, running their hands over it, and muttering appreciatively. There were even a few "this is the same as Potter's broom" and "this should even the playing field". When they handed it back to Téa, they all immediately rose into the air and sent Téa through trials and tribulations to prove she could handle being a Seeker for Hufflepuff. Several hours later, after being hit several times with quaffles and nearly running into a pole, Téa breathed deeply as she leaned on her knees and smiled at her new team members. She had earned the position.

* * *

"Good luck, we'll be rooting for you," Hermione said with a bright grin as she patted Téa's uniform. Harry and Ron shook her hand, wishing her speed and a good eye in order to catch the Snitch. After all, Hufflepuff was going up against Slytherin in the first match of the season and anyone going against Slytherin was the favorite team. Accepting their well- wishings and words of encouragement gladly, she left to join her team in the locker room for a last minute run down of what the strategy was against Slytherin before entering the field, soaring up into the air as Lee Jordan (the announcer) named them off one by one. Jordan repeated the procedure for the rival team and as soon as Madame Hooch released the balls and gave the commencement whistle, the game began viciously and the Snitch zoomed out of sight. Bludgers and quaffles were flying past Téa's head right and left and she sent an ugly glare at the Slytherin Beaters before shifting her gaze around once more for that golden glint of the Snitch.  
  
Four hours had passed and the game was nearly tied, eighty- five points to seventy-five in Slytherin's favor. Their faces were smug and behavior haughty as they continued to harass and foul Hufflepuff players. Téa watched with wide eyes from her high place in the air as one of her teammates, Lacy Patterson was enclosed on all sides by all of the Slytherin players minus the Keeper and was once again about to lose the quaffle. Quickly deciding that a few seconds might not hurt as long as she was helping Lacy and that Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, would be convinced she was going after the Snitch, Téa bolted from her spot directly into the throng of Slytherins, scattering them and freeing a path to their Keeper which Lacy immediately took advantage of. Téa heard Malfoy curse behind her, realizing that he'd been duped and she rose once more, slightly above the Slytherin Keeper. He sent his angry gaze up at her and Téa had to tighten her grip when she saw the murderous blues of none other than Seto Kaiba. It was almost enough to make her fly to the other end of the field and search there for the Snitch. Almost.  
  
A brief flash of gold just behind Kaiba's ear had Téa diving directly at him and he barely had time to steer out of her way as she flew past his head. Malfoy had turned and began to follow her movements but when Téa faced the crowd once more, the furious beating wings of the Snitch fluttered against her closed palm and a victory grin spread across her face. The crowd leapt in amazement and her teammates rushed her, surrounding her with yelling, hardy pats on the back and team colors all around. So much excitement was filling the air that they had to descend and continue their celebration there as the game was called and a winner declared. All that Téa could do was laugh, laugh hysterically. In her years of playing in America, she had never once caught the Snitch and to do it this time was nothing short of... magic. The Slytherin team was glaring dangerously at them and strode off the field, noses up and postures stiff, refusing to accept the fact that they had lost. Téa caught Seto's arm just as he was leaving.  
  
"I'm not the only one who bit off more than they could chew," she taunted. He turned to her and sneered, then dropped the harsh facade and laughed outright.  
  
"You always were a spitfire, Gardner. Any chance of a rematch?" Téa shook her head.  
  
"You make your bed, Kaiba. Now sleep in it!" And with that she turned on her heel and flipped her hair over her shoulder, winking back at him before rejoining her team. She had found her niche in a magical world, and not even the Dark Lord himself would be able to take that away from her again. Not in this time, not in this reality.

* * *

End of chapter 1. Depending on feedback, since I'm not altogether sure about this fic, I'll continue it. If people overall like it, then it'll live on and if not, consider this a very odd and unique one-shot. If you liked this, then please, by all means, review!  
  
Atlantis


End file.
